Quatro letras
by Rafinha M
Summary: Sabe quando você percebe que tudo em sua vida se resume em quatro letras? Bom a minha vida é assim...MIMO, FAMA, SEXO, AMOR...GINA Presente de ALNS para Konphy! DG R&R!


**Quatro Letras **

_Fic por Rafinha M. Potter. _

Contar a história da minha vida é fácil, apesar de toda a complexidade de ser um Malfoy. Mas o incrível é que tudo por que passei e todos os sentimentos que descobri, se resumem em quatro letras... Não entendeu?

Vou explicar, mas primeiro temos que voltar ao início da história, quando eu era uma criança ainda.

A minha vida sempre foi regada de muito luxo, a minha família sempre fora uma das mais ricas de toda a Grã-Bretanha. E eu, como filho único não me privava de nem um tipo de MIMO. Sim as quatro letras que iniciaram esse "karma" ortográfico. Sempre tive de tudo, os melhores brinquedos, as melhores roupas... Afinal, o que uma Malfoy quer, um Malfoy tem.

Na minha adolescência o MIMO perdeu espaço para a FAMA. Sendo um rapaz bem relacionado, sangue-puro, rico e... perfeito. O que mais podia se esperar? Todos sempre dispostos a seguirem as minhas ordens, o que completava as primeiras quatro letras. Tudo parecia se encaminhar para a perfeição o que era de fato o que mereço, mas a FAMA pode prejudicar, porém eu só fui descobrir isso bem mais tarde... Embora até hoje essas quatro letras me acompanhem.

O fato é que, com a FAMA portas são abertas e... Como posso dizer? As mulheres não resistem ao charme e as palavras afiadas vindas de mim. O que seguiu as ordens naturais, ou seja, a palavra mudou novamente, além das outras duas, outras quatro letras passaram a me acompanhar (E graças a Salazar! Ainda me acompanham!), SEXO. Isso mesmo. Para um jovem com a libido solta, era isso que faltava, era o que eu pensava na época.

Mas o que podemos fazer quando o destino muda tudo? As quatro letras não pararam de mudar... Malditas quatro letras! E o NOJO foi o responsável por tudo... Sempre tive nojo de sangue-ruins, trouxas, traidores de sangue e toda essa laia. Mas não contava que o feitiço virasse contra o próprio bruxo...

As quatro letras começaram a me incomodar. O NOJO, sim era esse sentimento que eu nutria pelos Weasleys, não somente o ÓDIO, mas o NOJO também. Afinal de contas, eles usam vestes de segunda mão, que pareciam ser fétidas. Mas não eram...

Descobri isso da pior forma, atiçando o FOGO Weasley. Não esperava que uma criatura tão pequena batesse tanto, não, não estou falando daquele leão raivoso grifinório. Mas sim, da sua pequena irmã. Ok, eu sei que com feitiços a garotinha é boa, porém até sem a varinha ela tem a mão pesada... Eu um perfeito cavalheiro, não pude revidar, mas vontade não faltou... Embora, na hora em que toquei aquela pele acetinada pude ver a minha perdição, o cheiro que vinha dela não era como eu esperava que fosse, e os olhar dela era tão PURO, mesmo em meio ao ÓDIO.

Mas eu não disse que a FAMA era prejudicial? Então, a Weasley não acreditava nas minhas boas intenções. Pra falar a verdade, nem mesmo eu acreditava no meu comportamento perto dela. Era como se eu tivesse enfeitiçado, era como se fosse imperativo estará o seu lado, vê-la sorrir...

Contudo, depois de convencê-la (e não foi fácil) de que não queria a levar para CAMA (já que havia SOFÁ, CHÃO, etc... Ok, essa não era a minha intenção, não no momento). Acabamos por nos tornar amigos e como mencionei anteriormente o que um Malfoy quer, um Malfoy tem! E da amizade ao namoro foi um pulo.

E a partir disso, a minha vida mudou... Não que eu tenha deixado de ser um Malfoy, ou que tenha me tornado amigo de grifinórios, mas eu passei a sentir. E as quatro letras tão temidas, apareceram como um letreiro em néon: AMOR. Um sentimento tão inexplicável, que fez com que eu abrisse os meus olhos para o mundo. Era como se ela pudesse me desarmar. O que antes era uma suposição, hoje é uma certeza.

Depois de chegar a essa constatação não me importei mais com as quatro letras... Na verdade, elas pareciam predizer o que seria a minha vida. Pois eu tinha as quatro letras mais importantes do meu lado, GINA.

A mulher que me ensinou a rir dos meus erros, a me lambuzar comendo doces, a dançar na chuva, a viver!

E apesar de muitos não acreditarem a nossa vida é completa juntos.

O nosso amor é inteiro de qualquer forma, com qualquer número de letras...

Logo, quando digo que a história minha vida se resume em quatro letras, é que tenho uma nova VIDA em minhas mãos. Tão frágil e inocente, minha outra pequena, ANNE Weasley Malfoy. E tudo começou com apenas quatro letras...

_-Acho que ficou bom...- disse o loiro olhando para o pergaminho escrito._

_- Draco, vem logo para cama!- chamou a ruiva com uma barriga proeminente de 6 meses._

_- Que foi, saudades?- indagou brincalhão._

_- Eu não gosto de dormir sozinha. – respondeu fazendo beicinho, o que ele achava adorável._

_- Eu sei que sou gostoso, perfeito, e tudo mais. Mas perder o sono estando grávida não é uma coisa legal, Sra. Malfoy. - disse levantando as cobertas e entrando felinamente._

_- A culpa é sua. Fica ali escrevendo, invés de fica aqui tomando conta de mim.- disse afastando a mão dele que estava repousada em sua barriga._

_- Virgínia, você anda muito ciumenta!- disse fazendo cócegas na esposa._

_- Pára, seu bobo. – falou ao pé do ouvido dele. – Eu não tenho ciúmes, eu não sou você._

_- Eu cuido do que é meu. Apenas isso. –respondeu desconcertado, o que ela achava fofo._

_- E eu sou sua?- perguntou sedutoramente no ouvido dele._

_- Minha, só minha. - beijou-a intensamente com ânsia de suprir todo o sentimento de combustão que sentia. – Peraí...MINHA tem cinco letras!- disse em voz alta quebrando o beijo._

_- Hã?- olhou incrédula para ele. _

_– BEIJO, RUIVA, PAIXÃO,FRUTO,RIVAL...será que é outra fase?- parou de indagar ao ver a cara de espanto da ruiva._

_- O que você tanto diz? Será que ficou louco? Isso que dá ficar andando sem camisa e pisando em chão gelado. Pega uma friagem e começa a delirar. – disse a ruiva, colocando a costa da mão na testa do loiro._

_- ACCIO!- logo o pergaminho pousou no colo da mulher. – Leia!_

_Draco pôde observar o rosto de sua esposa com diversas expressões a cada trecho lido, nos últimos uma lágrima solitária passeou por sua fase._

_- E Então, Gina?_

_- Se a sua vida são quatro letras, a minha deve ser cinco, não?_

_- Como?- perguntou confuso._

_- DRACO. – disse abraçando o loiro. – TE AMO!- ele riu._

_- IDEM. - respondeu fazendo a rir._

_- Nós somos loucos! – ela comentou, depois de um tempo aninhada nos braços dele._

_- Você chegou a essa constatação sozinha?- recebeu um tapa como resposta - Gina?_

_- Oi?- respondeu um pouco sonolenta._

_- Eu sei que não são quatro letras ou quatro palavras que me fazem te amar. Até por que acho que nem com todas as palavras bonitas do mundo eu conseguiria expressar tudo o que eu sinto._

_- Quem é você? O que fez com o meu marido?- olhou fingindo estar espantada, mas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Draco, eu também amo você. Um Muitão do tam- aíiiiiiii!_

_- O que foi, amor? O que ta doendo?- perguntou nervosos olhando para a mulher._

_- A Anne chutou forte. - ela disse sem graça com a preocupação dele._

_- Aqui?- perguntou pousando a mão um pouco acima do ventre. – Hei! Calma, anjinho é o papai, não é o Potter não!_

_- Você não tem jeito. - ele sorriu e passaram a noite assim, curtinho o momento. Com mais de quatro letras..._

**N/A: Esse é o meu presnete de ALNS, à Camila. ( Konphy). Mas dedico a todas as meninas que participaram e a todos que venham a ler! Está bem curtinha e bem maluca, mas espero que gostem!**

**Bjinhos,**

**E Feliz Natal!**


End file.
